okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Eye
The Fire Eye is a type of demon encountered in Ōkami ''and ''Ōkamiden. It belongs to the Wheeled Destruction category of demons. Appearance In Ōkami, the Fire Eye appears in the form of an oxcart wheel on fire, with a gigantic eye in the center and smaller eyes on the rim. The eyes have brown irises and veins running on them. In Ōkamiden, the Fire Eye is depicted differently, as an elaborate spinning top with an arrow piercing through the top, forming the top's axis. Coiling around the arrow and the axis of the top is a burning rope. The eye on the top now doesn't have the running veins, but still retains the brown iris. Background The Fire Eye is said to boil one's eyes if that person viewed the demon, so no one have dared to lay sight on it. However, this didn't deter a woman's curiosity of seeing the demon with her own eyes. One night, she left her door ajar, waiting for the demon to come. However, when the rumbling sound started, she grew afraid and prayed to the gods. The gods replied with a divine wind that extinguished the demon and saved the woman. In Ōkamiden, the demon has a different depiction. A fiery spinning top is largely considered to be an ill omen, and more so when it has a large demonic eye at its center. Also, in a different tale, the Fire Eye originally was a human boy, who unfortunately did not notice that his house had caught fire, and the blaze engulfed him and his top. Bestiary entries ''Ōkami'' "This gigantic wheel is said to display a giant eye in its center. Legends say that viewing the demon causes one's eyes to boil. No one has been brave enough to view one, but one curious woman waited with her door ajar until the rumbling sound started. Afraid, she prayed. The gods answered her plea with a divine wind that put out the fire. People now write Amaterasu's Wind on their doors for protection." ''Ōkamiden'' "A fiery spinning top is usually taken as an ill omen. More so when it has a large demonic eye at its center such as Fire Eye. Legend holds this demon was once a boy who had failed to notice a fire engulf his house, and then him and his top as well." Strategy ''Ōkami'' As a Fire Eye emerges, immediately struck it once to prompt it to attack Amaterasu after a brief moment; use this time window to gain some distance from the demon, because most of the time, it will use a spinning attack that cannot be defended against at close. As the demon attacks, execute a Sub-Reflector counterattack to fatally damage it to the verge of death. After the pile-driver, the Fire Eye will be stunned, an opportunity for Amaterasu to use Golden Fury and Brown Rage to farm it. Deal a final strike to the demon to kill it, whether with a Divine Instrument or the Thief's Glove, then use Galestorm as the Floral Finisher. ''Ōkamiden'' There is not much farming Chibiterasu can do. He can only use Galestorm (Whirlwind) or Waterspout (Deluge) to extinguish the Fire Eye, then bash it to its death, using Waterspout or Deluge to deliver the Floral Finisher. Note that if Chibiterasu is using the Providence Crystal, then firing an Ice crystal will immediately penetrate the Fire Eye's elemental shield. Lightning will also deal damage, but it will not penetrate the demon's defense and does as much damage as ice. Fire, of course, will do nothing. Category:Enemies in Ōkami Category:Enemies in Ōkamiden